The onset of disease is often accompanied by physical changes in a body part. Some physical changes, while not discernible by a patient, can be detected with appropriate diagnostic equipment, often at a relatively early stage of the disease.
For example, the electrical impedances of various body tissues are well known through studies on intact humans or from excised tissue made available following therapeutic surgical procedures. In addition, it is well documented that a decrease in electrical impedance occurs in tissue as it undergoes cancerous changes. This finding is consistent over many animal species and tissue types, including, for example human breast cancers. Consequently, electrical impedance may be used to diagnose disease.
A method that permits comparisons of electrical properties for diagnostic purposes has been developed that involves homologous body parts, i.e., body parts that are substantially similar, such as a left breast and a right breast. In this method, the impedance of a body part of a patient is compared to the impedance of the homologous body part of the same patient. One technique for screening and diagnosing diseased states within the body using electrical impedance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,544, which is incorporated herein by reference. In this patent, data are obtained from two anatomically homologous body regions, one of which may be affected by disease. Differences in the electrical properties of the two homologous body parts could signal disease.
Published international patent application, PCT/CA01/01788, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a breast electrode array for diagnosing the presence of a disease state in a living organism, wherein the electrode array comprises a flexible body, a plurality of flexible arms extending from the body, and a plurality of electrodes provided by the plurality of flexible arms, wherein the electrodes are arranged on the arms to obtain impedance measurements between respective electrodes. In one embodiment, the plurality of flexible arms are spaced around the flexible body and are provided with electrode pairs, which can be used to make tetrapolar impedance measurements.
Tetrapolar impedance measurements are associated with injecting current between so called current injection electrodes and measuring a voltage drop between associated electrodes. In a preferred embodiment, the differences between corresponding homologous impedance measurements in the two body parts are compared in a variety of ways that allows the calculation of metrics that can serve either as an indicator of the presence of disease or to localize the disease to a specific breast quadrant or sector.
The aforementioned system is limited by the number of impedance measurements that can be obtained with the current injection and associated voltage measurement electrodes, and by the fact that only tetrapolar measurements can be performed. Any new system that can yield various types and a greater number of impedance measurements would yield more data that could be processed to make a more accurate diagnosis of disease.